The Angel
by ILostMyNameToTheMadness
Summary: There's a new Avenger in town. Her powers are valuable to the team, so she joins to aid them in upcoming battles. Set after Hulk leaves during the breakout. (But I had to make them re-build the Big House to fit the story.) No spoilers, slight JanxHank. Mostly about my two characters. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather gloomy day in New York City. Rain was pouring from the skies with little indication of ending anytime soon, the wind was quick and cold, and the dark clouds shrouded the sky in a haze of grey and black. The Avengers all went about their days as they normally do on a day like this. Tony was off somewhere missing meetings, Hank was deep into his science in his lab, Jan was trying to convince Hank to take some time off, Thor was at the Mansion playing Checkers with Cap, and Hulk was somewhere other then New York doing who knows what.

Cap thinks carefully about his next move. Thor had already captured four of his pieces whereas Cap captured three of Thor's. Most of his spaces were blocked by enemy pawns so the turn lasted a bit longer then preferred. If he moved there he would be caught... And there...And there too. Just when victory seemed questionable the Soldier spots a square that has not yet been blocked by Thor. If he moved his king there he could triple-jump Thor's pieces and land on an unoccupied square with no means of being caught in the next turn. Cap smirks at his plan.

He reaches for the checker and picks it up slowly. He moves it to his desired spot, gathering the caught checkers and placing them into the neat stack he had made from the captured pawns. Thor chuckles at the move. "Very wise Captain." He compliments. Soon the game is won by Cap. He gives himself a mental pat on the back for defeating the Asgardian, even if it was just a game of Checkers. No victory is too small though. Before they could reset the board for a second match Jarvis's artificial voice rang through the room, as it usually does if something isn't normal.

"Pardon me, but there seems to be an incident occurring at the Bank." Jarvis informs them. "Come Captain, let us deal with whatever is causing the incident." Thor says to the older man, standing and gripping his hammer tightly. Cap nods, pulling on his hood and standing too. They waste no time in making their way to the Bank. There they could see a large group of masked villains pointing weapons at Hostages and loading large sacks of money into awaiting vans. They seemed human, at least outside the masks. Seems like a simple crisis.

Cap and Thor prepare for battle. Thor tries swinging his hammer into a couple of the villains, but it doesn't budge them. It felt like the robbers were stone. Cap then tries to throw his shield at them but the same thing happens. The shield bounces off one and flies right back to Captain America, who holds out his arm to make it slip on. "How do we take them down?" Cap asks out loud.

His question is answered when all of them dropped the money and fell to their knees, hands up in the air like they were surrendering. "Huh...?" Cap and Thor ask at the same time. They look up in the direction that the villains were facing. In the air was a teenage girl, her hands folded together in front of her. She has short silver hair that is parted to the right and swept away from her turquoise eyes. She wears a black body suit that goes down to her elbows and knees. There aren't any shoes on her feet but a chain is coiled from her right ankle to her thigh. Her ears are pointed and pierced. Sprouted from her back are two white angel-like wings.

She looks like an Angel. She bows her head slightly, causing the villains to all collapse on the ground in a seemingly unconscious manner. The girl lands silently on the ground. Her wings fold and disappear into her suit. "Miss, did you do that?" Cap questions. She nods once. "Impressive." Thor compliments, smiling in his casual way. "If I may ask, who are you?" The girl grips her right arm nervously before answering quietly. She has an accent that sounds sort of Hungarian but not exactly. "My name is Cece." Cap goes over the name in his mind. Cece was a beautiful name, and she was a beautiful girl.

"Well Cece, we appreciate you helping us with these robbers." Steve thanks her. She seems to blush slightly. "Thank you sir. Although I really didn't do much." Thor places a hand on her shoulder, which was tiny compared to his large hand. "Nay. You have stopped a robbery that we may not have been able to." That makes her smiles slightly. She's obviously shy and a little embarrassed by the praise. "I'm Steve. This is Thor." Cap introduces. "I would like you to meet our team mates. Maybe you have heard of them. The Avengers?"

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't heard of them. Although I am happy to meet them if you insist."


	2. Chapter 2

The Avengers are now gathered in the lobby of the Mansion, waiting for Cap to tell them who he wanted them to meet. Hank grumbles something about an experiment he wanted to return to in his lab, but Jan's elbow being shoved into his ribs silences him. She didn't seem to pleased with his obsession for science. Hulk wasn't there but that's not too surprising. After the Breakout incident he's been missing around the world. Although it is a little fortunate that he isn't here. His mean and huge exterior could frighten the person that Cap brought to meet them.

Soon Cap and Thor come in through the main doors, a nervous-looking Cece behind them. Jan can't help but sort of stare at her ears. Their pointed, like an elf. She's pretty too. Cap smiles at his friends/comrades. He motions to Cece, who has her fingers entangled in a timid manner. "Thanks for coming together on such short notice." He thanks them. Tony allows his suit to show his face, which seems to make her flinch. She must not have seen a person manipulating a suit of armor before. "This is the girl Thor and I wanted you to meet. Her name is Cece. She's a hero."

That attracts more of their attention. "Really?" Jan asks, her lips pulling back into a bright smile. Was 'Cece' going to be a new Avenger? What powers does she have? Is she from Earth? These questions raced through her mind like speeding bullets. "Hello Cece. I'm Janet, or Wasp." She greets. "This is Hank and Tony." Cece bows her head as if to say 'hello'. "I am pleased...To meet you all." She says quietly. "So Cece, Cap said you're a hero. So you have powers?" Tony asks. She nods. "What can you do?" Cece looks down a little. Her heart was pounding like a drum.

"I can...I can fly, read minds, and...And I can control living things." The Avengers are impressed. Those are valuable powers to have in battle. "Would you mind showing us? We have a training room you can use." Tony offers. Cece looks up again. "I...Um...Okay." She nods once. The Avengers smile a bit more, leading her to the training room.

**A little while Later...**

Cece skillfully takes to the air with a beat of her wings to avoid the speeding missiles that were whizzing around her. She seems much more serious now then before. She's focused and determined to defeat these flying bombs that threatened her. Once comes speeding toward her front. Cece twists in the air, holding up her hand and making a diagonal slash. The missile's three evenly cut pieces fall to the floor in a messy pile with various others that she had taken down. Soon the missiles run out and the computer's voice rings out to tell her the exercise is done.

She exits the training room, Tony seeming thoroughly impressed. He has a proud smile on his face, which was uncovered by his armor. "That was good Cece, you have great aerial skills. In fact," He holds out an Avengers ID card to her which she takes, looking it over carefully. "I would like you to join the Avengers." She feels her heart rate start to speed up. The tips of her ears turn red, as does her face. "Y-You want...Me to join?" She asks dumbly. "Yes. Your powers and skills would be a very helpful asset in our battles with villains. What do you say?"

"...I...I say...Yes, if you insist." She accepts with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Cece and Jan approach the starting line at the gates of the park, both having their shoulders tight and ready to take off. Jan shoots a glance over to Cece. Her wings weren't out yet. The other Avengers stand by with excitement for the upcoming competition. It was Cece V.S Jan in a race to see who could fly faster since they both had wings. "Are you both ready?" Tony asks, whistle in hand since he was the referee. Jan nods, as does Cece. "Alright then." He brings the whistle to his lips, takes in an average breath, and blows. "Go!"

Jan instantly jets forward with a beat of her wings, getting a good head start. Cece however jumps about twenty feet in the air, doing a backflip as her angel-like wings burst from her back. She then presses forward, gaining ground quickly. It isn't very long before she takes first place. Civilians watch in awe, some snapping pictures and others taking videos to post online. Some even started cheering them on.

Cece's eyes narrow as she sees the end approaching. A flag in the around, to be exact. In about ten seconds the flag bends and flies out of the ground from the force of being blown past by angel-like wings. "Cece wins!" Tony calls out. The two racers return to their friends, landing on the ground. Cece's wings fold and return to her back. "That was really good, Cece." Cap compliments. Her cheeks and ears turn red but she smiles. "Th-Thank you Captain." She runs a hand through her hair. "I am curious," Thor begins. "Where do you come from?"

Her eyes widen and she takes a few steps back, fist up in front of her chest. Her turquoise eyes seem to glaze over for a second, like she was remembering something horrible. "Are you okay Cece?" Jan asks, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder. Cece blinks and rubs her eyes, lowering her hand. "I...I'm sorry. I got lost in some...unwanted, memories." She sighs sadly. "Unwanted...?" Tony asks himself. Thor apologizes for asking, although Cece doesn't seem to hear it. She kind of spaces out again but only for a few seconds.

Jan is a little worried about why she had reacted like that, but decides not to push it.

Soon they decide to return to Avengers Mansion, Cap and Thor heading to a room for a Checkers rematch. Tony leaves saying he has some business to attend to, and Hank retreats to his lab for more science. That leaves the two girls standing together in the middle of the lobby, pondering what to do. "...Wanna watch some TV?" Jan suggests. Cece seems confused. "W-What's T-V?" A moment of silence. Jan is utterly shocked for a good two minutes. "You don't know what Television is!?" Cece seems even more confused. "Television? I thought it was called T-V...!"

Jan facepalms. "Just come on, I'll show you." She leads her friend to a sitting room with a large flat-screen on the wall above the mantle, sitting on the sofa and grabbing the remote. She decides what to watch by looking at the list of channels, selecting Bloody Valentine. It was a re-run of season two, episode sixteen. "This is TV." Jan says, motioning to the screen.

"...I thought it was called Television..." Cece whispers, scratching her cheek with her fingernail.


	4. Chapter 4

Cece is completely entranced in the paranormal and romance-driven world of Bloody Valentine. Jan had already left to see if Hank was still working, so it was just her and the Television. Or is it called TV...? That doesn't matter right now. She tightly clutches a pillow to her chest and watches the show with wide eyes. These kinds of entertainment didn't exist where she was from. There all people do is work their wings off and literally obliterate anything that was different, like her. She frowns. Just because she decided that the work was pointless they threw her out months ago.

"It doesn't matter anyway," She grumbles, getting a bit mad at the memories. "That planet is no more. I am where I belong now, where everything matters..." Her attention is caught by the brewing storm outside that seemed to come from nowhere. Thunder claps are followed by Lightning booms. She watches the pounding rain for a minute before yelping in surprise. A lightning flash had lit up the room, the silhouette of a figure positioned outside the window. However it disappears as quickly as it comes, fading away into the storm of the night.

**Next Day...**

Cece had barely slept that night after seeing the shadow. It haunted her mind and gave her Goosebumps. She makes her way toward the kitchen to get some water, passing by Cap. He smiles at her. "Good Morning Cece. Sleep well?" She looks over her shoulder at the much larger man, slight dark circles under her eyes. "N-Not really." Before he can ask why she continues to the kitchen. Holding a glass under the faucet and filling it up a bit more then halfway, she brings it to her lips. Right before she can take a sip of the cold drink, police sirens suddenly blare outside. Maybe a block away.

The Avengers waste no time getting to the scene of the sirens. Three police cars were overturned on their sides, officers scattered in unconscious heaps all over the road. This scene was positioned outside of a normal and unimportant building, one that was collapsing and due for demolition. Rubble lays in all matter of places in the building like a minefield. Standing in the middle of the mess are two strange wooden...puppets? One looks like a wolf with razor-blade teeth and razor claws. The other looks like a huge snake with glowing eyes and large fangs. Both of the creatures have blue and slit eyes along with multiple metal plates that look like armor. The snake has the metal slabs in place of scales around its middle, the wolf having them on its shoulders and torso.

"What are those things?" Jan asks out loud, checking to make sure that the officers were alive. They were, but almost all of them had broken ribs and head injuries.

The snake opens its mouth, showing a fake forked tongue dripping with a dark liquid. Most likely venom. "Whatever they are, take 'em down!" Cap exclaims, throwing his shield toward the snake. It was the most uncovered by metal. The snake adjusts itself to show the tip of its tail, which is also guarded by metal. It swings its tail into the path of the shield and sends it flying back into Cap. He didn't have time to slide it onto his arm before it strikes him right in the gut. He doubles over in pain, white spots clouding his vision. "C-Captain!" Cece exclaims, becoming slightly afraid of the puppet-animals. Before any of them could attempt to take on the puppets, an unfamiliar cry of disapproval rang out from the side.

"No! Don't break my toys!"

Sitting on an overturned police car where no one had been a second ago is a boy around Cece's young age, if not younger. He's a short lad with a scrawny build and a greyish complexion. He has shaggy light brown hair with a few darker streaks that falls loosely away from his black eyes. He's wearing a white batwing tunic with a black band around his waist, white trousers that zip-tie around his knees, black socks, no shoes, and a black cloak with a huge hood. He has his hands up in a marionette-like fashion, showing white strings that were wound around his slender fingers.

"Are you the one controlling these creatures?" Tony asks, although the answer is clear. The boy nods. "I used to be Red Keystone." He frowns. "But now I'm just Puppeteer." He stands slowly, still on the side of the car.

"However, my puppets are mostly the ones controlling me."


End file.
